


Compliment

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [146]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene makes a bad pop culture remark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliment

“I see dead people. They don’t know they’re dead.” Eugene delivered the line with a very serious expression, and then pouted when Tara punched him in the shoulder.

“I swear to Thor, if you start quoting that movie again I am going to hurt you.” She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Eugene continued to pout while he rubbed his shoulder, “Going to? You just did. Ow. Who taught you how to punch like a freight train?”

Tara laughed, “I’ll take that as a compliment, and it was my dad. He thought that every girl should know how to protect herself. Lots of creeps in the world, you know, and now even more so.” She shrugged, “I’d apologize, but you seem intent on pushing my every button today. See dead people? Really?”

“Well, it is true. We are, on occasion, surrounded by dead people, and they are not aware of their dead status.” He gave her a small smile, “If I can’t find connections to popular culture, what will I do with myself?”

“Not drive me crazy?” Tara snorted, “I guess I don’t know. I make so many myself, you know? We need new hobbies, but where are we going to find one in this place?”

“Don’t worry, Tara, this Fellowship will survive our quest.” He frowned, “Sorry. That was weak. I need to work on that one a little more.”

“Yeah, I think you do, Gandalf. Why don’t you go bother Frodo over there,” she pointed at Carl, “and I’ll talk to Merry and Pippin for a bit.” She gestured toward Maggie and Glenn.

He started to nod and then stopped to squint at her. “Who does that make you?”

“I don’t get to be anyone. Rick is obviously Aragorn, and Daryl is Legolas, and Carol would have to be Boromir. I am not Gimli and don’t say it or I’ll punch you again. I guess I’ll just have to be someone outside the fellowship, like Eowyn. I could totally be like Eowyn.”

Eugene laughed, “Alright, though I think Michonne is probably Eowyn.”

“Nope, Michonne would be Galadriel. She’s too powerful to be anyone else.” Tara gave him the side-eye, “I could have said you were Gimli instead of Gandalf, so don’t push me on who I want to be.”

He held up his hands, “Okay, I give. I’ll go bother Frodo now.” Eugene laughed and backed away from her for a step before turning to walk toward Carl and the others.


End file.
